Isamu Fuwa
|-|Isamu Fuwa= |-|Kamen Rider Vulcan Shooting Wolf= |-|Assault Wolf= Summary Isamu Fuwa (不破 諫 Fuwa Isamu) is a captain of the AI intelligence agency A.I.M.S. who has a deep hatred for MetsubouJinrai.net, as they almost took his life as a child. As a member of AIMS, he fights as Kamen Rider Vulcan (仮面ライダーバルカン Kamen Raidā Barukan) to effectively combat the corrupt HumaGears. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 8-C '''| At least '''8-B Name: Isamu Fuwa, Kamen Rider Vulcan Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Captain of the AI intelligence agency "A.I.M.S.", Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and Progrise Keys, Technology Manipulation via transformation (A.I.M.S. Shot Riser can fire a specialized bullet that contains the Rider's bodysuit and armor for transformation to Kamen Rider when the bullet come to contact with the user), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Each Progrise Key's armor can increase more capabilities), Information Analysis (Shot Riser has function that sends information and combat data to the user), Enhanced Senses with Wolf Border Ears (While he is in Shooting Wolf, it can track up to 26 targets simultaneously within a 5km radius by detecting their sound patterns) and Vulcan Optical Visor (Allows Vulcan to see at a 160° viewing angle at eight times the visual acuity of normal humans, see it in night vision or shading and can shoot targets precisely, with a margin of error of 0.05mm for targets within a 3 km radius), Underwater Breathing Type 3 and Resistance to Density Manipulation with Vulcan Face (Withstand 200 meters of water pressure), Homing Attack (Fired bullet can home to himself for transformation or can home to the target when using finishers), Vibration Manipulation via Punching Kong Progrise Key (With Punching Blast Fever) |-|Assault Wolf=All of previous abilities with enhanced Shooting Wolf's abilities minus other regular Progrise Keys, plus Enhanced Senses with AW Border Ears (Can easily detect a target and capture up to 16 targets simultaneously within a radius of 7 km by detecting their sound patterns) and Vulcan Optical Visor, Underwater Breathing Type 3 and Resistance to Density Manipulation with AW Face. Attack Potency: Athlete level (He is trained properly and became an expert in military combat arts) | Large Building level (His Shooting Blast can go through containers and destroy a Magia beyond it) | At least City Block level (Easily overpowered Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, which overpowered his and Zero-One's regular forms and fought evenly with Zero One's Shining Hopper Form, one shot Kamen Rider Horobi with Magnetic Storm Blast Fever, equal or comparable to Zero-One's Shining Assault Hopper Form which takes power of Ark) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed (Can react a fired specialized bullet's speed and punch it) | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Zero-One) | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Zero-One's Shining Hopper & Shining Assault Hopper Form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 | Class 10 (Comparable to to Zero-One's Shining Assault Hopper Form) Striking Strength: Regular Class | Large Building Class | At least City Block Class Durability: Human level | Large Building level | At least City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range Standard Equipment: Device * A.I.M.S. Shot Riser: Transformation device and personal weapon. * Progrise Keys: Transformation trinkets. * Assault Grip: Used to access Assault Wolf. Handheld Weapons * Attache Shotgun: Vulcan's second personal weapon. * Authorise Buster: Assault Wolf's personal weapon. * Attache Calibur: Borrowed from Zero-One Suit-Equipped Weapons * Knuckle Demolition: The gauntlets of combat in the hands of Vulcan. Intelligence: Above Average, skilled fighter and ranged shooter. Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses. Assault Wolf can greatly strain him, causing him to vomit blood after demorphing. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers * Attache Shotgun ** Kaban Shot: Its rider shooting attack, can boost more power or be variable with Progrise Keys he inserted to it. ***'Shooting Wolf – Shooting Kaban Shot:' Shoots a blue energy construct resembling a wolf's head. ***'Punching Kong – Punching Kaban Shot:' Shoots a scarlet energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolishion. ***'Gatling Hedgehog – Gatling Kaban Shot:' Unleashes a rapid-fire volley of energy hedgehog quills in an arc. ** Kaban Buster: Its second rider shooting attack, by after inserted Progrise Key and charging it, and changing it back to Shotgun Mode to perform this attack. ***'Gatling Hedgehog – Gatling Kaban Buster:' Fires a mass of energy hedgehog quills into the air, which home in on the enemy and pierce it. * Authorise Buster ** Buster Dust (Punching Kong): Shoots a energy construct resembling the Knuckle Demolition at the target. * Attache Calibur ** Kaban Strash: Its rider slash attack, can boost more power or be variable with Progrise Keys he inserted to it. ***'Shooting Wolf – Shooting Kaban Strash:' Swings the Attache Calibur and creates two blue energy constructs of wolf heads that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then jumps into the air and spins like a buzzsaw before delivering a downward slash to the enemy as he falls to the ground. As Base Form * Shooting Blast: Shooting Wolf's finisher by fires 4 blue energy constructs of wolf heads from the ShotRiser that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then charges the ShotRiser and fires a ball of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path, including the enemy. * Punching Blast: Punching Kong's finisher by charges his gauntlets with scarlet energy before firing them off to punch the enemy into the air. ** Punching Blast Fever: Punching Kong's second finisher by punches the ground to create an unstable terrain before charging his gauntlets with scarlet energy and running up to the enemy for a punch. As Assault Wolf * Magnetic Storm Blast Fever: Vulcan somersaults into the air with his right foot covered in red and blue energy, which then forms an energy construct of a wolf's head. He then delivers an axe Rider Kick to the enemy with the wolf head crushing the target in its jaws. Key: Isamu Fuwa | Vulcan (Regular Progrise Keys) | Vulcan (Assault Wolf) Gallery Kamen Rider Vulcan Henshin Assault Wolf First Henshin KR01-Vulcanpunchingkong.png|Punching Kong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes